


Сказка

by Fausthaus



Category: PKCZ (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: пустыня все равно что жизнь: что-то ожидает за соседним барханом, когда со всех ног бежишь за мечтой





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по клипам PKCZ "X-RAY" и Sandaime J Soul Brothers "STORM RIDERS"

Интересно, почему в жизни так много противоположностей? Еще вчера они гоняли по пустыне, оседлав ветер, наслаждаясь звуками взрывов и любуясь заревом пожара больше, чем солнцем на закате. Скорость, ветер и никаких сомнений. Жить только здесь и сейчас. Никогда не оборачиваться и гнать только вперед.

А сегодня Элли курит кальян, рассматривая ночное небо, и рассказывает про магию, спрятанную в лампе Аладдина. Наоки придумывает новые движения для танцев, Ган мечтает при свете костра, Кенджиро думает про все сразу и ни о чем, а сам Наото предпочитает наслаждаться холодом металла своего револьвера и не замечать ледяных порывов ветра, который порой по ночам свирепствует в пустыне. Оми уже всерьез предлагает нацепить на ствол кольцо и тем самым узаконить то, что и так всем известно. И только лень Наото спасает Оми, а заодно и Рюджи, уже давно выступающего на стороне приятеля, от взбучки, которую они заслужили своими насмешками. Впрочем, не только лень. 

Несмотря на все мечтания Гана и кажущееся безразличие Кенджиро, в эту часть пустыни они явились не просто так. Их привело сюда известие о том, что магия существует. В их почти постапокалиптическом мире все невероятное, что было связано с волшебством, казалось сказкой. И вдруг она стала реальностью.

Где Элли откопал ту дурацкую книжку, никто не знал. Но с тех пор каждый вечер они по очереди читали сказки. Ненавидели себя за то, что велись как глупые дети, но не могли остановиться. А потом и вовсе бросили все и отправились навстречу приключениям. Мир вокруг менялся каждый день. Но в настоящую сказку они попали, только когда познакомились с Макидаем. 

Макидай был самым настоящим сказочным королем. Жил в огромном дворце, обладал невиданными богатствами и... старая лампа, которой бредил Элли с того самого дня, как прочитал странную сказку, тоже принадлежала ему. 

Когда Элли предложил свой великий план, они ничего не знали о Макидае. Просто хотели найти лампу и проверить, действительно ли сказки существуют. Наоки обозвал Элли мечтателем и болваном, но собирался, пожалуй, быстрее всех. Наото так и не понял, почему все они с головой бросились в эту авантюру, безоговорочно поверив в ее удачное завершение. 

А сейчас им осталось сделать последний шаг. И больше не придется каждое утро слепнуть от восходящего солнца и притворяться спокойными, когда сердце грозится выпрыгнуть из груди. Расстояние до мечты было не больше, чем размер патрона сорок пятого калибра. 

Нет, Наото не собирался никого убивать, как остальные не собирались причинять боль кому-то из тех, кто жил во дворце Макидая. Просто у Элли иногда слишком блестели глаза, когда он перечитывал вслух свою книжку, а Ган чересчур уходил в себя, слушая давно запомнившиеся наизусть слова. Рюджи застывал на месте, будто смотрел фильм, который больше никто не мог увидеть, а Оми странно улыбался, превращая лицо в демоническую маску. Лишь Кенджиро оставался привычно спокойным, но в его глазах Наото ясно видел желание обладать настоящим волшебством. Наоки молчал, но тишина говорила за него. 

Детская сказка должна стать реальностью. Их общая мечта не могла не сбыться. Наото провел языком по рукоятке револьвера и усмехнулся. Как бы ни хотелось мира, порой к мечте приходиться идти по крови. И забывать, что кроме них умеют мечтать другие.


End file.
